Britische und Irische Quidditch-Liga
Die Britische und Irische Quidditch-Liga besteht aus dreizehn Mannschaften: * Appleby Arrows Die Appleby Arrows (deutsch: Pfeile von Appleby) sind eine englische Quidditch-Mannschaft, die 1612 gegründet wurde. Appleby befindet sich zwischen York und Scunthorpe in der Nähe der Küste. Ihr größter lokaler Rivale sind die Wimbourner Wespen. Die Farbe ihrer Quidditchumhänge ist blassblau mit dem Mannschaftssymbol, einem silbernen Pfeil auf der Brust. Früher zeigten die Fans der Arrows ihre Begeisterung bei den Torwürfen ihrer Mannschaft, indem sie kleine silberne Pfeile aus der Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe in die Luft schossen, aber diese Praxis ist inzwischen wegen der großen Verletzungsgefahr verboten worden. Die Appleby Arrows wurden 1932 Europameister, als sie den vorherigen Meister Vratsa Vultures (Bulgarien) in einem 16tägigen Match schlugen. In den Harry Potter Büchern kommt diese Mannschaft nicht vor. * Ballycastle Bats Die Ballycastle Bats sind die beliebteste Quidditch-Mannschaft Nordirlands. Die Bats haben die Quidditch-Meisterschaft bislang siebenundzwanzigmal gewonnen und sind damit die zweiterfolgreichste Mannschaft der Liga. Die Spieler tragen schwarze Umhänge mit einer roten Fledermaus quer über die Brust. Ihr berühmtes Maskottchen Barny der Flederhund ist zudem weithin aus der Butterbier-Werbung bekannt, in der er sagt: „''Am liebsten bade ich in Butterbier!“ * '''Caerphilly Catapults ' Die Caerphilly Catapults sind eine erfolgreiche Quidditch-Mannschaft aus Wales. Sie wurde im Jahr 1402 gegründet und gehört zu den dreizehn Quidditchmannschaften, die 1674 in die Quidditch-Liga aufgenommen wurden. Als eine dieser auserwählten besten Mannschaften waren sie auch weiterhin zu öffentlichen Spielen zugelassen, während damals alle anderen Quidditchmannschaften aufgelöst wurden. Die Catapults gewannen seither achtzehnmal die Liga-Meisterschaft und errangen auch auf internationaler Ebene einige Erfolge. Die Spieler der Caerphilly Catapults sind an ihren rot-grün-gestreiften Quidditch-Umhängen erkennbar. Neben ihren Spielerfolgen sind sie berühmt dafür, im Gedenken an ihren früh zu Tode gekommenen waghalsigen Spieler Dai Llewellyn jährlich eine Medaille an Spielende zu vergeben, die besonders tollkühne Spielmanöver gewagt haben. Unrühmliche Bekanntheit erreichte ein für die Zuschauer äußerst frustrierendes Quidditchspiel der Catapults gegen die Tutshill Tornados im Jahr 1921: Es endete noch ehe es richtig angefangen hatte, weil der Sucher der Tornados dreieinhalb Sekunden nach Spielbeginn den Schnatz fing. (Diese Info steht bei den Tutshill Tornados). * Chudley Cannons Die Vereinsfarbe der Cannons ist Orange. Entsprechend tragen die Spielenden orangefarbene Quidditchumhänge mit dem Bild einer fliegenden Kanonenkugel und einem schwarzen CC (HP II/3). Die Cannons sind immerhin 21mal Landesmeister geworden und das klingt nach einer erfolgreichen Mannschaft. Allerdings liegt ihre erfolgreiche Zeit schon über einhundert Jahre zurück: Ihr letzter Pokalgewinn war im Jahr 1892. Im Moment sind sie alles andere als erfolgreich. Im August 1992 sagt Ron als großer Fan der Chudley Cannons zwar ganz stolz, dass die Cannons zur Zeit Neunte in der Liga seien. Da dort aber nur 13 Teams konkurrieren, ist das einer der hinteren Plätze (HP II/3). Auch die Mannschaft selbst scheint nicht mehr so richtig an ein Wiederaufleben ihres früheren Erfolgs zu glauben: Sie haben ihr früheres selbstbewusstes Motto "Wir werden siegen!" (im Original: We Shall conquer! ) im Jahr 1972 abgespeckt zu dem kleinlauten "Lasst uns einfach alle die Daumen drücken und das Beste hoffen." (im Original: Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.) * Falmouth Falcons Die Falmouth Falcons sind eine der dreizehn Profimannschaften der britischen Quidditchliga. Die Falcons haben ein Brutalo-Image, weil sie nach dem Motto: Lasst uns siegen, und wenn nicht, lasst uns Schädel spalten spielen. Ihre Spielweise hat schon etliche Unfälle verursacht, die von der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten bestraft worden sind. Dazu passen auch ihre grau-weißen Quidditch-Umhänge mit einem bedrohlichen Falkenkopf-Emblem. * Holyhead Harpies Das bereits im Jahr 1203 gegründete Quidditch-Team Holyhead Harpies spielte schon Quidditch, ehe es in der heutigen Form existierte. Als in den späten 1200er Jahren der Goldene Schnatz als zusätzliches Spielelement hinzukam, erweiterten die Harpies ihr Team entsprechend. Die Holyhead Harpies qualifizierten sich 1674 als eine der 13 besten Quidditch-Mannschaften in Großbritannien für die neueingerichtete Quidditch-Liga, sodass sie weiterhin und bis heute öffentliche Spiele austragen können. Auf nationaler und internationaler Ebene sind sie sehr erfolgreich. Weltweit einzigartig ist, dass bei den Holyhead Harpies schon seit jeher nur Hexen aufgenommen werden. Sie haben sich deshalb nach den Harpyien benannt: Diese flinken Sturmgöttinnen aus den griechischen Sagen haben den Kopf einer schönen Frau und den Körper eines Raubvogels. Passend dazu tragen die Harpies dunkelgrüne Quidditch-Umhänge mit einer goldenen Vogelkralle auf der Brust. In den Harry Potter Büchern kommt zwar kein Spiel dieser Mannschaft vor, aber Gwenog Jones, ihre Kapitänin ist eine der handverlesenen erfolgversprechenden Schülerinnen Horace Slughorns, von der er Freikarten für alle Quidditchspiele ihrer Mannschaft bekommen kann und die einmal als besonderer Gast im Slug-Club auftritt. * Kenmare Kestrels Die Kenmare Kestrels sind eine 1291 gegründete, irische Quidditch-Mannschaft. Die Kestrels (Turmfalken) sind weltweit beliebt für die schmissigen Auftritte ihrer Leprechan-Maskottchen und das vollendete Harfenspiel ihrer Anhänger. Die Spieler tragen smaragtgrüne Umhänge mit zwei Rücken an Rücken stehenden K auf der Brust. * Montrose Magpies Die Montrose Magpies sind ein Quidditch-Team, dass in der britischen und irischen Quidditch-Liga spielt. Das Team ist das erfolgreichste in der Liga der Geschichte. Sie haben 33 Mal den Liga-Pokal gewonnen und zweimal den Europa-Pokal. Die Teamfarben der Magpies sind schwarz und weiß, und ihre Quidditchgewänder sind ebenfalls schwarz und weiß mit einer Elster auf der Brust und einer weiteren auf der Rückseite. Von den Hexen und Zauberern Lennox Campbell, Angus Campbell, Eunice Murray, Alasdair Maddock und Fabius Watkins ist bekannt, dass sie für die Magpies gespielt haben. Cormack McLeod ist ein bekannter Manager der Magpies. * Pride of Portree Diese Quidditch-Mannschaft (Stolz von Portree) stammt von der Isle of Skye, wo der Verein 1292 gegründet wurde. Die "Prides", wie ihre Fans sie nennen, tragen Umhänge in sattem Purpurrot mit einem goldenen Stern auf der Brust. Ihre berühmte Jägerin Catriona McCormack führte die Mannschaft in den Sechzigerjahren als Kapitänin zweimal zum Titelgewinn und spielte sechsunddreißigmal für Schottland. Ihre Tochter Meaghan spielt gegenwärtig als Hüterin in der Mannschaft. (Ihr Sohn Kirley ist Leadgitarrist der beliebten Zaubererband Schwestern des Schicksals.) * Puddlemere United (Eintracht Pfützensee) Die Quidditchmannschaft Eintracht Pfützensee (im Original: Puddlemere United) ist die älteste Mannschaft der britischen und irischen Liga. Im Vorwort zu Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten verrät Albus Dumbledore, dass er Sympathien für diese Mannschaft hat. Die altehrwürdige Spielvereinigung besteht bereits seit dem Jahr 1163. Sie spielte also schon Quidditch, als es dabei noch keinen Schnatzfang gab. Seit der Gründung der Liga im Jahr 1674 war die Eintracht immerhin 22 Mal Pokalsieger (im Vergleich mit der erfolgreichsten Ligamannschaft, den Montrose Magpies nimmt sich ihr Erfolg allerdings eher bescheiden aus). Auch auf europäischer Ebene spielte sie respektabel und gewann zweimal die Europameisterschaft. Schon im Vereinsemblem auf den Quidditch-Umhängen zeigt die Mannschaft sich würdevoll: Auf den marineblauen Umhängen prangen zwei gekreuzte goldene Ähren. Dies ist nicht seit jeher so: die ursprünglich schmutzigbraune Farbe wurde erst vor einigen Jahren in das seriöse Blau umgeändert.